


意料外与情理中

by guisu



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>稍微改了些设定，在这个故事里Judy并不存在，所以后文会提到孩子们是交给DS的妹妹在照顾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	意料外与情理中

一、  
　　  
　　一切的起因只源于某天下午那场该死的争执……可能是Mansell向Buchan开了个不合时宜的玩笑，然而在Buchan的反击后这位年轻的警员却猛地冲过去，尽管双方在肢体冲动前就被大伙拉住，但当Mansell甩开Miles的手时，警长的脸色已经不怎么好看，更别提他们的头儿从办公室快步走出对他们进行了一番呵斥。

　　事实上Joseph Chandler在两天后都不怎么记得自己说过些什么？他好像责备了他的警长对团队的控制，但这确实是个挺严重的问题。事后他曾想过要不要找Miles聊聊，不管是工作也好、私下也好，只是在固执的警长面前他一直没有找到适合开口的机会。

　　  
　　不速之客的到来是在另一个下午。

　　西斜的太阳将余辉透过窗格伸进他的办公室，散漫地洒在办公桌成堆的文件夹上，忙着整理档案柜的Chandler在转身取资料的瞬间定住脚步，从敞开的办公室门口他能望见Miles正和一位陌生的男士有说有笑地走进屋内。

　　放下手里的东西，年轻的督察迟疑地走出去：“Miles？”

　　“啊，Hunter我来介绍，这是我们的头儿——Joseph Chandler督察。”在外来者的背后轻拍一下，Ray Miles示意对方跟上，“Hunter Owen，我十多年前的老搭档。早早地就跳开咱们白教堂这块险恶之地，到默西赛德升官发财去了。”

　　“哪里谈得上升官发财，不还和你一样是个穷光蛋警长。”长相干练的来访者看上去要比Ray Miles稍稍年轻些，他苦笑着向Chandler伸出手，“不好意思，没打招呼就来你们辖区，早就听我们头儿说过白教堂有位年轻有为的督察，果不其然啊。”

　　“没关系，我们这儿难得有客人。” Chandler与对方礼节性地握了握手，他并不记得自己或父亲在默西赛德警局有过故交，所以为何毫不相干区域的督察要向手下提及自己，除非这次的来访还有别的原因！？对此，Chandler露出疑惑的神情：“Owen警长这次来白教堂只是故地重游还是……？”

　　“一半对一半。我们现在手头的案子需要调几份当年的档案原件，确认其中的细节有没有遗漏，正巧那个案子是我和Skip处理的，所以借这个机会能回来看看。”

　　“哦。”

　　“档案室就在楼下，我带你过去。”还没等Chandler有机会继续问别的问题，Miles已经指着下楼的方向准备离开，半张开嘴但只发出不成调的模糊音节，最终他仅仅露出客套的微笑冲他们点了点头。

　　随意地挥手表示感谢，远道而来的男人在转身的片刻突然想到什么：“对了，今天晚上我和Skip打算去酒吧好好喝个够，要不要一起？”

　　“呃……”犹豫地将目光转向一旁正微微皱着眉头的警长，当眼神交汇时Miles快速地侧过脸佯装在看别的地方——“谢谢，你们去吧，我还有很多文件需要整理。”边说边指向自己堆成小山的办公桌，Chandler笑得有点勉强。

　　  
　　拖着沉重的脚步回到办公室，在关上门的同时透过玻璃窗格他能看见走向楼梯的男人们正愉悦地交谈着，而他的警长脸上扬起少见的笑容……Skip？已经很久没有听人这样叫Miles了，记得他刚到白教堂的时候还曾奇怪过大家这个叫法，后来好像就慢慢地消失在办公室里，就如同不带领带的习惯。

　　邋遢地穿着西装、敞着领口，Hunter Owen看上去就像四年多前的白教堂的探员们——尽管这位警长从表面上看没那么粗鲁，但他的举止间却有很多与Miles相似的地方，或许当初他们搭档时他是负责唱红脸的那一方，而他的警长扮演的则永远是不怎么好说话的尖刻角色。

　　不受控制的思绪越飞越远，心里别扭的情绪简直快将他浸没，Joseph Chandler烦躁地将手里的文件夹塞到柜子的底层，但随即又抽了出来。Miles在与自己保持距离的认知让他感到沮丧却又无可奈何。

　　  
　　而让他感到更沮丧的是隔天中午的一通电话——“我知道你这边人手也不是很充足，借调Ray Miles警长会有些麻烦，但我们这件案子实在需要他的帮忙，昨晚我与他电话联系时他本人表示愿意提供帮助，我也和你们上级打过招呼，如果实在有需要我们警局也可以从其它部门抽人手过来进行交换，有关借调的文件我会在下午传真给你……”

　　后面的内容Chandler基本没有在听，响起的耳鸣声让他无法集中注意力，职业常识压制住想立刻挂断电话的本能，他抬起头将视线落在警长的位置上，被注视的男人毫无所觉地继续忙着手里的活儿。

　　　　  
TBC...


End file.
